Let's Get It On
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: A little something to hopefully help me get over my writer's block... Title says it all. Fat Amy/Bumper all the way!


Amy casually entered the apartment, glad to finally be home after a long day of work. She placed her keys and purse on the front table by the door and hung up her scarf and coat on the hooks attached to the wall. An aroma of cinnamon and apples filled her nostrils and she frowned, tilting her head up in confusion. She followed the scent down the hall towards the bedroom. When she entered she found the lights dimmed and a few candles lit, giving off her favorite fall scent. She smiled and slowly walked around, looking for her boyfriend. She knew he couldn't be that far away.

Amy almost jumped out of her skin when soft music suddenly began playing from the speakers on top of the dresser.

"You're home."

She spun around at the voice and smiled at the sight of Bumper leaning against the door frame with a remote control to the iPod dock in his hands and a gentle smile on his face. "I got off a little early today."

He nodded and pushed off the frame, walking towards her at a leisurely pace as he tossed the remote onto the nightstand. He stopped right in front of her and grabbed her hands, resting his forehead against hers. "Dance with me?"

She bit her lip and pressed her body closer to his. He let her move her hands around his neck and his slipped along her waist, his fingers interlocking together at the small of her back. They swayed together slowly, not really paying attention to the music that was playing, their thoughts solely on each other. When the track changed to "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye, Amy couldn't help but throw her head back and let out a sharp laugh.

"Seriously?" she teased.

Bumper shrugged with a sly smile. "I had to set the mood."

She shook her head at him and tilted her head up to place a delicate kiss upon his lips. He sighed at the contact, kissing her back eagerly. Amy's fingers brushed through the hair at the back of his neck as his hands traveled further south on her body, cupping her plump ass in his hands. Their kiss deepened, Bumper's tongue running along the seal of Amy's lips. She parted her lips and allowed the muscle access to her mouth, her own tongue tangling with it. They continued to sway to the music, but Bumper began to take steps towards the bed, guiding Amy along the way. When her knees grazed the edge of the bed, they stopped. Bumper removed his mouth from her to place kisses along her jaw and neck. His hands slid up from her ass to her sides and then to the front of her button down shirt. Within seconds, the shirt was undone and in a heap on the floor by their feet.

Amy tilted her head to the side to allow him further access to the skin on her neck, her hands tangled in his hair to keep him in place. Bumper trailed his hands down to her jeans and quickly unfastened them before dipping his hand inside. He felt himself stiffen even more when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. He passed the coarse curls and found her heated core already slick for him. Amy moaned and gripped his hair, bringing his mouth back up to hers and he began to stroke her slowly.

"Bump," she breathed out when they broke the kiss for air. "Please don't tease me. I need you."

He definitely did not need to be told twice. He stepped back from for, ignoring the whimper from her lips when he removed his hand from between her legs and he quickly shed himself of his t-shirt and jeans. When he stood in only his boxers, he began working on pushing Amy's jeans down her hips and to the floor. He reattached their mouths and thrust his hips gently against her, his erection pressed into her stomach. This time, when her knees hit the edge of the bed, they buckled and she fell back onto it. Bumper removed his boxers and climbed on top of her. Their mouths fused together again as they worked together to scoot up to the middle of the bed.

He propped himself up with both hands on either side of her face and Amy parted her legs so he could settle between them. His erect cock brushed against her sensitive lips and they both gasped when a jolt of electricity that shot through their bodies at the contact. He suddenly sat back on his knees and looked down at her, his hands finding the edge of her tank top and pulling it up. Amy raised her upper body so the top came off and then laid down again as he fingers fumbled with the front clasp of her bra. When her breasts were displayed in front of him, he lowered himself back to her soft, supple body, his lips and teeth laving and nipping everywhere except where she needed them most.

Just as she opened her mouth to tell him where she wanted him to go, his tongue flicked lightly against a puckered pink nipple. Amy let out a loud gasp, her fingers gripping the sheets as he suckled her breast. He made sure his idle hand fondled the other one, rolling one nipple between his fingers while the other one was nibbled on with his gentle teeth. Amy moved her hands from the bed sheets and raked them through is short hair, tugging lightly. Bumper got the hint and removed his mouth from her chest, connecting his lips to hers. He bucked against her once, and then twice, coating his dick in her juices before finally prodding her with his tip. Amy's eyes fluttered closed to their own accord, her teeth biting her lip in anticipation of him fully entering her.

Bumper's eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration as he slowly slid inside of her, fighting for every inch. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight."

Amy ran her hands down his back, settling them on his hips as he pulled back out fully and then slammed into her again. She let out a strangled moan as he picked up the pace, rotating his hips every now and then so he could hit that special spot in her. When he felt her walls begin to fluttered around him and he grabbed her hands at his waist and pinned them above her head, their fingers immediately lacing together as his thrusts sped up.

He changed his angle and Amy immediately accommodated him by raising up her legs and locking her ankles behind his back. Bumper felt that familiar feeling rise up in him and he looked down at Amy. Her mouth was opened and quiet sounds were escaping as her body shivered with her approaching orgasm.

"Open your eyes," he rasped. She complied and when hazel locked on to brown he whispered, "I love you".

Amy smiled and turned her head to kiss his jaw. "I love you, too."

Bumper sped up even more and Amy's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she felt herself come undone. Her walls pulsed around him rapidly as her juices gushed onto him and Bumper dropped his head into her neck and grunted as he came, his seed spurting into her in quick jets. He continued to thrust slowly until he came to a stop, slipping out of her. Their lips came together lazily and Amy's hands soothingly rubbed his back.

She parted their mouths and regarded him. "I hope you realize I now expect you to greet me like that every time I come home."

Bumper let out a small laugh. "As long as you do the same for me."

"Done."

* * *

 **Author's Note: All right I'm going to be completely honest here... I was inspired to write this because of the crude scene in the trailer for The Brother's Grimsby. Don't judge... Lol**

 **Review please! I don't know what happened to all of my wonderful reviewers... :(**


End file.
